jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Joestar/Introduction
is the main protagonist of Battle Tendency, a core ally in Stardust Crusaders, and a supporting character in Diamond is Unbreakable. Joseph is the second to be named JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Joseph Joestar is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar. Joseph is a natural-born Ripple user and trains under the master Lisa Lisa; he then acquires a Stand: Hermit Purple. An exuberant trickster, Joseph meets the fantastic threats approaching him throughout his life with initiative and impressive ingenuity, battling Vampires, the Pillar Men, and malevolent Stand users. He is the second most recurring JoJo in the series after his grandson Jotaro Kujo and is one of the series' most well known characters. |ccc1=1.1.1 |cc2=1.2 |ccc2=1.2.1 |cc3=1.3 |ccc3=1.3.1 |t2=Chapters / Episodes |t3=References |t4=Site Navigation}} 18 years old, Joseph is tall (195 cm/6'5"), handsome, and powerfully built, with light eyes. He has short, dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes, apart from which he closely resembles his grandfather Jonathan Joestar. Joseph's primary outfit is relatively minimal and pragmatic. He wears a tank top cut above the navel, gloves studded at the knuckles, fitting pants with a leather belt, and knee-high leather boots. In Switzerland he dons a long, broad, striped scarf; and later, as a gift from Caesar, a long, thin headband patterned with a row of tessellated triangles. Initially he wears a white collared shirt with tie and suspenders, and a greatcoat chequered across the shoulders. Other articles include an aviator's hat (as motorcycle gear), a knit cap, and a breathing mask designed for Ripple training. Later depictions of Joseph include the aviator hat and goggles, both of which were permanently added to differentiate him from Jonathan and compliment the overall "mechanical feel" brought about by the various planes and motorcycles present in Part 2.JoJonium Volume 4 Colored Manga= * Eyes: Purple * Hair: Purple * Outfits: ** Purple tanktop with brown trousers and yellow-stripped jungle green scarf. |-| Anime= The anime marks a shift in Joseph's portrayal in promotional materials as most media featuring Joseph post-anime will portray him with his anime colors. * Eyes: Green * Hair: Brown * Outfits: ** Dark green tanktop with blue trousers and yellow-stripped green scarf. |-| ASB= * Eyes: Green * Hair: Green * Outfits: ** Turquoise battle attire, with red-stripped lime scarf. |-| EOH= * Eyes: Green * Hair: Brown * Outfits: ** Dark green tanktop with blue trousers and yellow-stripped green scarf. |-| Others= |-| he is a shriveled old man During the group's journey to Egypt, he wears an outfit comparable to Indiana Jones' basic outfit: a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants; dress shoes; and white gloves with dark wristbands concealing his prosthetic left hand (a result of his fight with Kars).Chapter 115: Jotaro Kujo (2) p.13, Jotaro steals Joseph's pinky At his introduction he also wears a trenchcoat and a turtleneck sweater. Colored Manga= * Eyes: Purple * Hair: Grey * Outfits: ** Generally yellow shirt and fedora with brown trousers and gloves with purple arm-warmers. |-| Anime= * Eyes: Green * Hair: Grey * Outfits: ** Light yellow shirt with brown fedora, trousers and white gloves and black arm-warmers. |-| OVA= * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Blond * Outfits: ** Light purple shirt and gloves with brown fedora and trousers. |-| ASB= * Eyes: Grey * Hair: Grey * Outfits: ** Bright yellow shirt with brown fedora, trousers and white gloves and black arm-warmers. |-| EOH= * Eyes: Green * Hair: Grey * Outfits: ** Bright yellow shirt with brown fedora, trousers and white gloves and black arm-warmers. |-| Others= |-| At age 79, Joseph suffers from senility, having deterred from longevity through Ripple due to lack of motivation.ジョセフが老けこんだのは何故？ → 荒木先生の回答「気の持ちよう」 While his stature is still apparent, he is hunched over and uses a cane.Chapter 314: Red Hot Chili Pepper (8) p.2, Okuyasu mentions Joseph's size and use of cane He wears a diminutive pair of pince-nez spectacles, and a spotted, brimmed woolen hat with ear flaps reminiscent of a ushanka. He wears a thick trench coat, a collared shirt and tie, and baggy pants. Colored Manga= * Eyes: Purple * Hair: White * Outfits: Brown trench coat and shirt, with light brown hat with black spots and gloves. |-| Anime= * Eyes: Green * Hair: Grey * Outfits: Carnelian trench coat, pink shirt and light brown trousers with yellow brown hat with black spots and white gloves. |-| Others= |-| * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = Part 2 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * }} }} Category:Introductions